


Dì yī cì huìyì

by orphan_account



Series: The adventures of Nightwing and superman [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mutated!Dick, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dark times Clark kent (Superman) thought he got rid of all the evil, With lex turning good, They were now at peace He wad wrong...A new enemy stalks his town. Or is his Words and heads turned around is this mysterious person an enemy? (COMPLETE AU! NO BATMAN NO WHATEVER ECT ECT A STOIRE OF Nightwing and Superman meeting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dì yī cì huìyì -(First meeting)-

At night, the town is quiet the trees Breeze wth the wind along with the corn fields, at night there is a particular hero, a red and blue scout

He helps people in need he is like steel people call him, he stops enemys , he is unbeatable.-Unless they carry kryptonite.- 

He is...Superman, born on planet krpton, raised by two lovely People who he calls Ma and Pa, 

They have tooken very good care of him, he is grown and a journalist his best friend is Lois Lane, He has gotten stronger in these past years.

The red and blue scout sighs, no trouble tonight just the leace ever since, Lex turned good clark was Happy, he talked threw Lex, 

And now there was no more Evil...

In till...

A blue and black Outfit, the shadow caught his eye, he flew quickly over to the shadow

At first, he was puzzled and then, he saw a note. The man of steel picked up the crumbled note, and opened it reading it.

It said.

_"Have you let  you're guard down yet?_

_Peace can't always last...-Nightwing"_

fingers, tighten the note, how would he know? Unless...unless Lex is planning something or...this Nightwing person or (Mutant) is planning something.. 

For sure he knew he had to know who this nightwing person or mutant was.

 

******

 

The last few weeks were completely stressful, he had to watch his back every time okay maybe over the year he has been letting down alot..But thats before,

The man of steel sat there looking both back and forth sighing he flew down on his Ma's and Pa's roof were a glass of juice was set..superman smiled 

Taken a sip of the glass he glanced, there was another note this time not crumbled,

Sighing again he put the glass down 

_"Don't forget to sleep Dear.-Ma and Pa"_

clark exhaled, It was only his pa's and Ma's note. 

Nodding he went straight for the window to his room putting on his bed time Pjs and went straight to bed.

*******

The typical Job for a typical villain like him, well he wouldn't call himself a villain. ...more like...Desperate Measures, He was forced for alot of things like work for tony zucco, so he was at what believed to be the man named 'Lex' house or mansion,  he crept threw the shadows, looking at the expensive things, he didn't care about the Vases or Paints, he was here for only one thing...."Lex." 

The shadow crept to the billionaire's room, seeing as he was in the shower the blue and black Person stood in the middle of the room next to the bed ,

As the door to the bathroom opened showing a Naked lex with a towel around his face-In Out of work he would've seduced him all ready,but he wasn't working.-

The man stood shock in his eyes "W-what who are you!?"

The Black and blue Person stood there and said "My, Names nightwing and you're under arrest"

lex grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at Nightwing, 

Nightwing quickly dodged Lex spoke "There's no way in hell you can be a police!"

Nightwing smirked as he moved behind lex making the man surprised and dipped kicking his feet off the floor and as lex lay on the floor, nightwing looked on at him sitting on top of him with cuffs on his hands,

"I'm not.."

He spoke again "Tony Zucco's rules."

The man's eyes widen as he blocked out also with the help of sleeping gas from the Bird

"Sleep tight, " the Bird chanted with a smirk added

************

 


	2. FailSafe

Nightwing, sighed holding the billionaire playboy by his hands -Witch are cuffed-

The billionaire struggled, but Nightwing Held his grip 

As they walked they reach there Destination, 

Nightwing stopped so did lex, the brown plastered door opened 

And nightwing stepped. 

A voice spoke "It Seem's....its been forever since we last saw each other, last time i remember you're father, lay dead on this very floor...Luthor.." a crooked smile spread his voice,

Lex eye's widen no couldn't be..

"You were supposed to be dead!"

The man smirked. 

"Oh oh oh yes, i was....But...faith has a different experience for me." Tony looked at Nightwing, 

Lex looked back and forth at both of them, 

The man spoke, "Well...well the last time i check you're father was hiring someone to kill me."

There was a moment of silence Tony took a glance at nightwing again pierced eye's followed him.

"Nightwing.. i have a job for you,"

Nightwing was silent for min...

"Yes...Sir?" He was puzzled for a min

The man smirked

_"Capture superman,"_

_Nightwing spoke no hint of fear in the others eye_

_"Yes......Sir...."_


	3. In for the Capture

New sets of rules, has been placed for the kent's house, for Ma has to be in by before midnight, pa has to watch the animals an put up fences , and the Farmville boy Named clark kent, has to search this nightwing person, and he can't be out by nine (Unless You're a super ailen with supers strength who has to save the world then you could be out by all means necessary, )

The times got tougher...Lex luthor was Adultnapped.

So clark kent stands here by his best friend chloe, and Lois lane, there investigating the kid or adult he should say napping, one thine on his mind...

How did a normal person get threw Lex's security Guards? Or if its not so mutant. 

So they stand there in till a credibly handsome man comes up to them and says..

"You...Guys are Journalist correct?"

The raven haired man said, 

Clark, chloe, lois nodded

The man smiled "Great, the Detectives would lime to see you"

We all nodded and he led the way.

\--

The building was windy, When Nightwing, climbed, he exhaled and inhaled, looking at tony who stood there practicing there big moment

Tony looked up..

"Ready?...Birdy..?" 

Nightwing clenched but nodded, as he standed.up on the ledge of Plant Inc. 

They were ready for action. 

"Now, this is you're last straw, flyboy, either, hand over the case or don't and die, you're choice." The case next to Nightwing laied there by his feet to look real.

Nightwing spoke "No."

The gun went off and nightwing fell, 

A mile away he saw a red and blue scout, one he saw just two days ago, nightwing embraced himself for the fall, and resue as tony quickly got the case, and headed back to his quarters

There was a moment of silence, 

Nightwing was in superman's arms, opening both eyes, a smile of warmth was from the Krypton man himself,

"Lucky, i gotcha in time,"

Nightwing was silent. 

They were floating in the air, nightwings favorite part, 

Time for the next part. 

Superman spoke as they flew, "Are you all right?"

Nightwing mumbled "Just a shot."

Superman frowned, "Does it hurt? I should take you to the hospi-"

Nightwing interrupted him "No, I'm fine really."

Superman sighed and nodded "Alright,"

He spoke "What's you're name?"

"...Richard.....Richard...Grayson..."

The warm smile came back 

"Well...Richard...Where do you live?"

They settled down to the ground, richards eye's filled with Fake Hurt,

"I..live at...orphanage..."

Time for the lady at the orphanage . 

"Richard!" A womem screams.could be heard an a Beautiful, women hugs almost to fake to be true hug, and looks at superman

"Thank you so much, for saving him I..i was so worried, when he was l-lost,i i thought he was kidnapped.'

Superman smiled at her "Its no problem," he took a glance at richard. And the lady.

"Oh i'm sorry Im being rude my name is Rose..Rose Alana" 

She extend a hand and so did superman 

"Its nice to meetym you ms.Alana."

The krypton said, 

"You too." She chirped, 

She took a glance at richard "C'mon richard we have to get back, Mr.Alana is greatly worried."

The man of steel looked at Richard "Well, i guess this is good bye for now."

"Whats you're curfews? "

Puzzled "Excuse me?"

Again "What's you're curfew? I havet to thank the man who saved my life don't i? Then i have to know the time he gets home" a smirk 

Oh..

A blush "Y-you don't have to"

A smile "But i want to."

Fastly "12:00..." softly 

Richard smiled, "12314 avenue, Metropolis Orphanage I'll be outside. "

Superman "Okay..." 

"See you then."

_Looks like superman has a date_

_Mission:Succeeded, next Capture the Man of steel._


	4. Date Night

The winds was Heavy but not thst heavy, Richard Dick Grayson, stood by the Orphanage door, waiting for his date

Just on time superman, flew on the concrete 

And said "Thought i forgot about you?"

Blush "No.."

The man of steel, chuckled, as he grabbed Richards hand, 

"C'mon i know a place"

A snicker "I thought i was taken 'You' out."

A smile "I know but i wanted to, do something more heroy"

"alright."

___

The date was at the kents farm house first richard was a little curios, but also knew that superman was Ms and Mr, kents son. So why not, 

So now they were looking at the stars above, Richard all was loved the sky 

Richard spoke "What planet are you really from?"

 

The question, struck him but he knew the answer

"planet Krypton"

"that planet..sounds nice."

Superman smiled "Yes it is."

"Yes it is."


End file.
